


Se Tuli Lammesta

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Series: Näkki [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggpreg, Lehdolla on breeding kink, M/M, Mahdollista jatkoa?, Muteness, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Dick, Tutun pyynnöstä, Water Sex, näkki au
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Pitkän matkan jälkeen Lehto rentoutuu hieman lammessa, mutta hän ei olekkaan yksin
Relationships: Lehto/Monster, Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Näkki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093886
Kudos: 2





	Se Tuli Lammesta

**Author's Note:**

> En omista ketään, hahmot on väpän  
> En tienaa tällä muuta ku itselleni iloa

Tämä päivä ei ollut alkanut hyvin, eikä sen kuluessa tilanne parantunut. Koko komppania oli herätetty aivan liian aikaisin marssia varten. Syyksi oli annettu leiripaikan siirto. Niin sitä leiriä sitten siirrettiin kokonaiset 50 metriä, ellei jopa vähemmän, vaikka koko ryhmä oli ollut liikkeellä aamusta asti. Loputtomalta tuntuneen vaelluksen päätyttyä oli jo myöhäinen ilta, ja jonkun joukosta oli seisottava vahdissa. Riitaojan piti se alun perin ottaa hoidoksi, mutta mokoma kaatui petiinsä heti matkan jälkeen, eikä häntä ollut kukaan kehdannut herättää. Joten Lehto oli taas kerran saanut tontun hommat niskoihinsa. Olisi hän toisaalta voinut miehen itsekin herättää, mutta päätti kuitenkin ottaa itse vartion. Jonkun se oli kuitenkin hoidettava.  
Täällä hän siis seisoi, kaikin tavoin aivan lopussa. Mitään hyvää istumapaikkaa ei oltu vielä saatu rakennettua, joten seisominen oli ainoa hyvältä vaikuttava vaihtoehto. Paikallaan pysyminen tuntui puuduttavan jo valmiiksi väsyneitä jalkoja, ympäriinsä kävely puolestaan auttoi hieman asiaan. Lehto katsoi tarkasti leirialuetta. Teltat olivat puiden joukossa suojassa, ja ei kovinkaan pitkän matkan päässä leiristä olevan lammen vesi näytti houkuttelevalta. Ehkä se auttaisi edes jotenkin Lehdon tuskaista oloa, tai edes pesisi pois nihkeän hien hänen iholtaan. Vaatteitansa riisuessaan, piti hän siltikin tarkkana silmällä ympäristöään, kivääri aina laukaisu valmiina. Mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista, korkeintaan jossain kaukana saattoi kuulua pöllön kutsu. Parempaa tilaisuutta peseytyä tuskin tulisi vastaan hetkeen aikaan, joten Lehto otti siitä kaiken irti. Asetta hän silti piti aivan käsien ulottuvilla, varmuuden vuoksi. Vesi oli juuri sopivan viileä, muttei liian kylmää oleskelua varten. Lehto upotti päänsä veden alle ja hieroi sameaa vettä vaaleisiin hiuksiinsa. 

Hän kuuli jotain. Miehen pää nousi välittömästi pystyyn, silmät aluetta tutkien. Vedessä liikahti jotain. Kivääri oli jo kädessä ennen kuin jonkin pää alkoi hitaasti nousta vedestä. Häirikkö nosti kätensä ja heilutteli niitä rauhoittavasti, samalla kun nousi paremmin ylös vedestä. Lehtoa tuo ei rauhoittanut, hän valmistautui ampumaan jos toinen tulisi yhtään lähemmäksi. Sumeiset vihreät silmät katsoivat häntä oudosti, ennen kuin tämä huulilta kuului jotain outoa kurlutusta muistuttavaa. Sitten mokoma virnisti leikkisästi ja upposi takaisin veden syvyyksiin. Lehto yritti nousta vedestä saadakseen paremman aseman vihollisen ampumiseen, mutta ohut käsi veti hänet takaisin istumaan. Hän kirosi ja oli jo tähtäämässä uudestaan, kunnes huomasi olennon kasvojen muutoksen. Nyt mies tajusi mitä hän oli löytänyt. Näkki, ei se muukaan voinut olla. Tämän lammen asukas oli ottanut omakseen, kenen muunkaan kuin Riitaojan kehon muodon. Nyt se katsoi miestä paksujen ripsiensä alta anovasti. Mitä se hänestä halusi? Lehto murahti äkäisesti takaisin, ja työnsi tonttua takasin lampeen, mutta eleessä ei ollut selvästi paljoakaan voimaa. Näkki päästi toisen kurlaukselta kuulostavan äänen ja tarkasteli häntä päästä varpaisiin, päätyen osoittamaan sormellaan johonkin Lehdon keskivartalon kohdalle. Sitäkö se halusi? Muuten mies ei olisi edes ajatellut ideaa, mutta mokoma oli ottanut Riitaojan muodon. Olento taisi tietää millä olemuksella saisi miehen petipuuhiin. ”Saatana noppeesti sit.” Lehto vajosi hiljaa muristen, takasin veteen näkin eteen. Tyytyväinen hymy levisi Riitaojan kasvoille. Näky olisi muuten saanut miehen punastumaan, mutta sen tuleminen näkiltä ei tuonut samaa painoa, kuin Riitaojan oma. Kauaa sitä ei tarvinnut katsoa, sillä olento madaltui asettamaan pehmeät huulensa Lehdon omille. Tämän huulet maistuivat suolalta. Takaisin ei hän kehdannut suudella, koko homma tuntui liian väärältä. Mies joka asettui hänen jalkojensa väliin ei ollut Riitaoja, mutta tämä oli todennäköisesti enemmän kuin mitä hän tulisi tontulta itseltä ikinä saamaan. Huulet hänen kaulallaan keskeyttivät Lehdon ajatukset. Vain huulina ne eivät kauan pysyneet, vaan tämän hampaat näykkivät hellästi herkkää ihoa muutaman kerran. Olento nosti itsensä pois miehen sylistä hiukan ja kallisti päätään aivan kuin kysyäkseen, ”Saanko?” Lehto katsoi minne tahansa muualle paitsi Riitaojan kasvoihin ”Et sitte vittu jätä jälkii.” Tuota lähemmäs selvää vastausta ei hän halunnut antaa. Se riitti ja näkki palasi takaisin hänen kaulansa kimppuun. Tämän kädet tutkiskelivat allaan olevaa kehoa samalla kun tämän suu jätti jälkeensä märkiä suudelmia toisen kaulalle. Taitavat sormet löysivät hänen sisäänkäyntinsä turhan nopeasti. Yksi näistä työntyi hitaasti sisään ensimmäiseen niveleen asti. Vesi ei ollut hyvä liukaste, mutta parempaakaan ei ollut tällä hetkellä tarjolla. Taas kerran Riitaoja vetäytyi hieman pois ja katsoi toista kysyvästi. Tarvitsiko se aivan kaikkeen lupaa? Lehdon kärsivällisyys ei sitä välttämättä kestäisi. Hän kirosi äänettömästi ja nyökkäsi. Parempaa vastausta ei tulisi, mutta se oli tarpeeksi. Koko homma oli hidasta, miestä ei oltu montaa kertaa ennen avattu, joten asiat piti hoitaa rauhallisesti. Jonkin ajan kuluttua yksi sormi muuttui kahdeksi, ja liikkuminen muuttui ajallaan helpommaksi. Riitaojan kärsivällisyys tuntui olevan loputon, mutta tämän kumppani ei moista piirrettä omistanut. Lehto huohotti kämmentään vasten. ”Riittää toi jo perkele, kyl minä pystyn kestää pahempaaki.” Näkki päästi matalan valituksen, mutta päästi kuin päästikin sormensa ulos. Lehto nousi hieman saadakseen paremman asennon ja Riitaoja seurasi perässä. Ilmeisesti ottaessaan mokoman tontun muodon, aivan jokainen asia ei muuttunut. Vaalean mintun vihreä lonkeroa muistuttava kalu nousi hieman vedestä tämän mukana. Ei helvetti, tuo näky teki miehelle jotain jota hän ei aikonut käsitellä. Kokeiluajolle oli kuitenkin päästävä. Lehto odotti kalun sisään tunkeutumisen koskevan enemmän, mutta tuo lonkero oli kauttaaltaan peittynyt johonkin viileään ja liukkaaseen. Mielenkiintoista, hänen pitäisi pistää tuo muistiin. Vaikka kalun matka Lehdon sisään oli melkein vaivaton, otti olento silti pienen tauon ennen liikkumisen aloittamista, varmistaen että miehellä oli mukavat oltavat. Lehto pyöräytti lantiotaan, hän halusi jo toimintaa, kiroten omaa säälittävää haluaan. Näkki ei pakottanut häntä odottamaan paljon kauempaa, vaan alkoi naida ärtyisää miestä auki pitkin hitain liikkein. Kovin suuri ei tuo kalu ollut, mutta oli sitäkin pidempi. Tunne oli aluksi outo, mutta osuessaan useammilla liikkeillään lähes suoraan herkkään eturauhaseen, alkoi homma tuntua hyvältä. Tämä sai Lehdon selän kaartumaan vähäsen, etsien vielä parempaa kulmaa. Hän oli jo purrut huulensa verille jotta pystyisi pitämään päänsä kiinni. Mies ei halunnut herättää koko komppaniaa voihkimisellaan, tai millään muulla tavalla. Olento työnsi Lehtoa lähemmäs rantaa, lähes kokonaan toinen oli lähes pois vedestä. Hän makasi selällään kostealla nurmikolla, kuullen vetisiä ääni kun Riitaoja nopeutti tahtiaan. Ääni oli kiihkottavampi kuin mies halusi sen olevan. Lähellä, hän oli niin lähellä. 

Ennen kun tämä ehti laueta, Näkki teki sen ennen häntä. Otus päästi viimeisen kimeän parahduksen ja tuli syvälle toisen sisään suurilla määrillä. Vaikka näin täynnä olemisen tunne oli taivaallista Lehdolle, ei hän ollut vielä itse päässyt loppuun asti. Mies nosti päätään ja mulkoili Riitaojaa ilkeästi. Se virnisti hänelle takaisin. Saatanan tonttu. Jotain kiinteää teki hidasta kulkua Lehdon sisälle, hetkeä ennen tämän suusta lähtevää valitusta. Sitä seurasi ensin toinen, sitten kolmas ja vielä neljäskin. Mitä helvettiä ne olivat? Oli Lehdon vuoro katsoa olentoa kysyvästi. Näkki vastasi kirjoittamalla sormellaan kirjaimia toisen rintaan, Lehdon lausuessa kirjaimet tämän perässä ”M. U. N. I. A” Miehen kalu värähti kiinnostuneena ideasta. Oli tämäkin aika tajuta uusia asioita jotka saivat tämän käymään kuumana. Oliko olento luottanut syntymättömät lapsensa Lehdon hoitoon? Siltä tuntui vaikuttavan, vaikka huono idea se kyllä olisi. Ajatus sai hänen kalunsa tyytyväiseksi. Riitaoja otti tuon unohdetun raajan käteensä, antaen sille vielä muutaman syvän liikkeen. Enempää ei hän tarvinnut laukeamiseen. Koko miehen keho tärisi väsymyksestä ja puhtaasta hyvästä olosta. Näkki vetäytyi hänestä varovasti ulos, asettaen viimeisen hellän suukon toisen otsalle. Otus katosi sinne mistä tulikin. Lehto jäi makuulle lepäämään vielä pitkäksi ajaksi, kävelystä ei tulisi hetkeen mitään. Karheat sormet silittivät tämän omaa vatsaa, tuntien ihon alla piileskelevät oliot. Ehkä Lehto voisikin hoitaa tämän tilanteen, yksin totta kai.


End file.
